Remember Me
by cnaheartsbotdf
Summary: What if Daniel had never been meant to love Luce, but for her to be a painful resemblance of a love he couldn't remember? What if she kept dying because he didn't really love her, not truly? What happens when he remembers who he loved in Heaven? daniel/cam don't like it don't read it please. R&R pretty please?
1. Chapter 1: Remebrance

**WARNING! if you haven't read the books, or at least the first one, SPOILER ALERT! you have been warned. AU but starts after Cam and Daniel fight in the first book. When Mr. Cole broke up the fight, he sent Cam off to detention work in the dorm building. He sent Daniel to find Ms. Sophia to help her fix some further damage in the library. Ms. Sophia says something about Daniel being a fool. He asks her why. This is to be read with the understanding/already knowing that Daniel, Cam, Ms. Sophia, Gabbe, Arriane, etc.. are fallen angels. Specifically though, knowing Cam, Daniel, and Ms. Sophia since the others may or may not appear. And also, I can't be the only one shipping this, right? I cannot for the life of me find fanart or fanfics with CamxDaniel. Like seriously.**

**-_-"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim the Fallen series. All rights belong to Lauren Kate.**

**Chapter One: Remembrance**

Daniel and Cam were circling each other, fists raised. Cam had blood trailing down his chin and neck. He grinned, a bloodstained wicked grimace.

"That all you got Grigori?" He stepped forward, taking a well aimed swing at Daniel's face. "I think you can do better!"

His fist struck Daniel in the side of the head, blinding him with pain. He could feel the wet blood drip fast, mixing with the rain, a blend of hot and cold running down his skin. He struck back, hitting Cam's left cheek. His knuckles exploded with pain, but Cam went down. He took a moment to get to his knees, and even then he was still stunned. Blood ran down his white face. He slowly stood. They began walking in the circle again. Daniel lurched forward, grabbing the front of Cam's T-shirt. He held tight and proceeded to strike the dark haired boy repeatedly.

Mr. Cole chose that moment to break them apart. He grabbed them both tightly by the back of their necks. He squeezed until they stopped wriggling to get away.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Is the death of one student not enough? Stop trying to kill each other. Next time you won't get such lax punishment. Cam, go find Randy in the dorms. She needs help clearing out Todd's room."

Daniel and Mr. Cole watched Cam run off, muttering curses to himself.

"Daniel, why do you provoke him?"

"I don't! That prick is the one who starts it!"

"Daniel, language."

"No, you never fucking believe me! What the hell am I supposed to do? Lay there and let him kill me?!"

"Daniel. Whatever bad blood there is with you two, you have to let it go. Ignore him."

"It's not that simple." Daniel spoke through gritted teeth.

"Make it that simple. Go to the library."

"Why?"

"Ms. Sophia needs help fixing what she can from the fire. Go."

Daniel jogged away, also cursing to himself, but silently.

When he reached the library door, he contemplated going around the building and just going back to his room. Ms. Sophia opened the door, however, ruining that thought.

She led him up the stairs to the main entrance to the library. She pushed the door open, and gestured for the teen to enter the room before her. She shut the door after them and moved to her makeshift desk.

"You're an imbecile."

She hadn't even looked up, she was shuffling papers.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Sophia, don't try to start anything. I'm not in the mood."

"Well, you better get in the mood! You're not thinking about anything!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He turned to face her. She locked her eyes on his, intensely focusing on him.

"I'm talking about Luce. Why do you love her? What is perfect about her?"

"She's smart. And beautiful."

"What are the colours you see when you close your eyes and think of your only true love?"

Daniel closed his eyes. "Soft black and sharp, blinding white. And... Green?"

He opened his eyes, looking at the librarian puzzled. "Luce doesn't have any green. Where did my mind get green?"

Ms. Sophia sighed and looked at the dark bruises on his face. "That's part of a memory you can't reach. It was veiled when you fell. You can find it if you reach for it. You have to want remember. If you don't want to see past what you know of Your love now, you'll keep running blindly through the same cycle, over and over again until time ceases to exist."

Daniel stared at his shoes. He thought about what Ms. Sophia had said. He felt like he had a guess as to who the green came from. He could picture the eyes perfectly. Deep emerald green around the edge of the iris getting lighter until it turned to topaz blue in the center. He'd always been amazed at how many shades and tones of green had managed to be in one iris. Recently, however, those eyes had been dull, lacking their usual glow. They had become a jaded green mess. Those eyes knew that love was lost on him.

Cam. It had to be him. Suddenly, light exploded in Daniel's mind, forcing him to his knees.

.

.

.

_Cam was shirtless, pale skin glowing. He was working on a new piece. Daniel watched from a distance, as he usually did. Watching Cam's muscles ripple beneath the smooth ivory surface. Watching as a beautiful scene unfolded on the canvas, and though it was merely a landscape it spoke to the blonde angel. It told of the sufferings and peaks it had witnessed in the stretch of existence known as life and time. Daniel smiled and walked over to the raven haired artist. His toned arms circled around a smaller waist. Cam sighed and leaned into Daniel, setting his paint palette aside._

_"Is it saying enough? Or does it speak too much?"_

_"It's perfect. You're too critical."_

_Cam turned in Daniels arms, putting his arms around his neck. Daniel kissed his nose. Cam leaned up and claimed his lover's pink lips. Daniel deepened their kiss and gently lead Cam away from his painting. They made it to a large bed, covered with soft white and pale blue pillows and silken sheets. Soft yellow light sent rays into the room._

_They made love slow and passionate. They were so familiar with one another, they could've kissed for days not needing any other contact but that. They loved each other so truly, so purely that their bodies were perfectly in tune. Daniel lead Cam to the edge first, knowing just how to move to unravel his artsy lover. When he saw Cam's lips part in a cry of his name, he plunged over the edge chasing Cam's high._

_After they had rode out their desires, Cam rolled off of his lovers hips, collapsing next to him. Daniel rolled over and looked deep into Cam's endless green eyes. Cam smiled and placed a gentle kiss against his golden boys lips. Then they slept, content and safe in each others arms._

_._

.

.

It was like Daniel was watching some weird movie. He was watching them make love, watching them from a different time. This was a memory, a time he no longer knew in Heaven. In it, Cam was radiant. He was covered in paint of various colours. Music was blaring, somewhere nears Cam's studio area. That was Cam. He was art. He was music. Everything he did, a masterful work of art, a symphony of perfection. He was passion. He was fire. He was grace and he was triumph. He was his. Was. Not anymore. When they fell, part of their damnation was to never feel fulfilled again, to eternally search for each other. But they weren't supposed to remember. This cycle was different. Luce had changed between this cycle and the last. That much was obvious. She could see the shadows. Maybe Cam and Daniel could try again.

Daniel looked at the librarian. "Cam?"

She nodded. "You two were inseparable. I can tell you why you fell, if you'd like. Or you can go find Cam and speak with him. It's up to you."

Daniel didn't even respond. He took off, running down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He broke through the door, and ran into the rain.

**ta da! new idea popped into my head last night. I had to get it out. **


	2. Chapter 2: Race

**Come on! Please leave me reviews people! XD I want to know if I should bother continuing this story or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim the Fallen Series. All rights belong to Lauren Kate.**

**Chapter Two: Race**

Daniel was immediately soaked to the bone when he burst through the door. He looked towards the dorms, wondering if Cam was actually in there, or if he'd had disappeared to a higher perch.

He looked about, and seeing no one around, he unfurled his wings. Despite the darkness surrounding him, his wings glittered and shone like diamonds in the darkest abyss. The translucent edges shimmered with something akin to desire. The muscles within his gargantuan wings strained to be high in the sky. He complied.

He shot to the sky quickly, much faster than his usual ascent. He looked again towards the dorms. Cam's light was on. He flew over to look into the barred window, but he saw no sign of the other angel within. He saw an easel in the corner and a gorgeous mountain from a bird, or angel's, view. It was only half finished. Like he'd lost his muse, his inspiration. When he looked closer, he saw a painting on a small canvas board with a feather attached. It was of him, he was standing next to a classic car. It was a candid shot too. It looked like it was from the 1950's, and it very well could've been. Light blinded him and he grabbed onto the bars of the window. He hung limp against the wall as a memory smoldered behind his closed eyelids.

.

.

_._

_He was driving a dark blue Bel Air convertible. It was 1957. Cam had been sort of pushy about Daniel remembering why he fell. He paid it no mind, especially once he found Luce._

_He was driving her home from school. She was wearing a grey and lavender plaid skirt with a lavender blouse. Her hair was in low pigtails, held with purple ribbon. She seemed nervous, but every time they found each other before, she was just as shy. When he pulled up to her house, a white ranch style house with a picket fence and green lawn, her father stepped outside. Daniel turned the engine off and got out. He went around and opened the door for Luce. She blushed and gave him a small smile. He escorted her up the walk, and when they reached her father, he put out his hand._

_"Nice to meet you sir. My name is Daniel Grigori."_

_Her father shook his hand. "Nice, strong handshake, Daniel. I'm Harold Lance, Lucinda's father."_

_He steered Daniel inside with them, striking up a conversation about school and whether he played ball._

_He left about an hour after that, where Cam waited nearby with a new camera. He knew he could get a good picture due to how he altered Daniel's car. As expected, the blonde angel stood for a few moments fiddling with the lock mechanisms. Once he figured out that Cam had done something he fixed it and drove a few blocks and parked. He got out and searched around but found no sign of the dark angel. Had he looked harder, he would've noticed that Cam was sitting at a cafe near where he parked._

_._

.

.

He flew up to the roof and landed, shaking his head. The rain smelled fresh, a pleasant change from the usual decomposing scent that lingered about Sword & Cross. The rain made him feel calm and cool. He closed his eyes and imagined the rain washing away the block on his memories. He envisioned them being locked away in a safe, and that all he had to do was be quiet and patient and unlock it. Daniel tucked his wings close to the lean curve of his back and made one, slow rotation. He saw a pale silver glow, shining by the lake. He took to the sky once more, hoping that he would find Cam.

.

.

.

Cam crouched near the edge of the water. He looked pensive as he gazed across the surface of the lake. Daniel just watched him, realizing that the dark haired angel really was beautiful. And how his dark features were reflected in Luce; how it had made him think that he loved her, when it was really Cam he thought about. The glow around Cam could only be seen by either another angel or someone close to death. He admired this. He had always noticed that Cam was barely contained within himself. His aura always changed colour depending on his mood. Silver was a glow that Daniel had only seen once, though that memory was still locked inside his mind.

When he felt a soft pain in the back of his head, he knew another memory was surfacing. He sat behind a tree, ready for the overwhelming minds-eye journey.

.

.

_._

_Cam was sleeping. His breath was gentle. The rise and fall of his chest, serene and calm. Daniel smiled before kissing his lover's neck. Cam sighed and rolled closer to Daniel._

_Daniel just memorized Cam's face, as he always did. He never felt he knew it well enough, though he had seen it for a very long time. As he was thinking of the perfect pencil stroke to draw Cam's eyelashes, Daniel's violet-gray eyes met with thoughtful green eyes._

_"Do you always stare?"_

_"Yes…"_

_Cam's lips met Daniel's and they were lost in the intoxicating effect of what they had._

_Though they had never said it, each knew just how strongly the other felt. Saying it would be risky. They feared their fate would be dark to share such words._

_"Cam?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What is going to happen to us?"_

_Cam sat up and looked down at Daniel, concern painting his features. "What do you mean?"_

_"About us. How we feel. What will happen?"_

_"I don't think anything will happen. We haven't disobeyed. We've always followed every rule. Why would you think that something would happen?"_

_"Because," his voice caught, "Because of how we feel. I feel like something terrible will happen, and I can't stop it. And it's because of what we share."_

_Cam grabbed Daniel into a tight embrace. "We'll be okay. Whatever happens, I'll be with you."_

.

.

.

Daniel opened his eyes and found Cam standing in front of him. The tight black jeans and form fitting tee looked amazing on him. His inky hair was dripping water onto his long eyelashes. His eyes still looked jaded though. That was Daniel's fault. He knew that now. He felt a pain tugging at his heart.

**Thoughts? I really like my 1957 flashback lol **


	3. Chapter 3: Enough Small Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim the Fallen Series. All rights belong to Lauren Kate.**

**Chapter Three: Enough Small Talk**

"Hey."

Cam simply looked at him. After a moment of the awkward eye contact, Cam turned and sat on a large rock. The same rock where Luce had told him about the shadows.

"Are you gonna come sit over here, or are you just gonna keep sitting there like a zombie?"

"Zombies aren't real." Daniel spoke as he stood. Cam snorted.

Daniel went and stood next to Cam. He looked out across the water, watching the rain dance across the mirrored surface.

Cam looked up at him. Lightning bolted across the black sky, lighting Daniel's features with bright, white light. His hair looked bleached of colour in that instant. He was gorgeous.

"Daniel?"

"What?"

"Did you come to apologize?"

Cam had the smug tone that he usually had around the blonde angel. He had begun talking that way to try to hide his pain about Daniel's memory loss.

"No. I did come to talk, but not about that."

"What?" Cam couldn't help but sound hopeful. "The whole cycle had been different this time, so maybe he remembers something…"

"What do you remember about when we fell. Like, how did it happen? Why?"

"You said you fell because you disobeyed."

"We didn't though, did we?"

Cam looked at him again. "We?"

"Cam, I-I remembered something from Heaven. I haven't remembered much though."

Cam stood up. He grabbed Daniel's shoulders and turned him so they were face to face.

"What did you remember?"

The urgency in his green eyes made them brighter than they had been a moment before. There was hope within them.

"You never forgot did you?"

Cam just looked at him.

"Cam, how have you managed all this time? I…. I never could have done that."

Cam still looked at him, the hope shining brighter and brighter.

"Daniel, do you really remember? Like us, what we were?"

Daniel smiled. "I remember some."

"What memories have you seen?"

"The first one, well, you were painting. You asked me if it spoke enough or too much. I told you that you were too critical."

"That was close to the beginning of what we shared."

He looked eager to see what else was had surfaced.

"Uhm, the second one was just a few moments ago. You were sleeping, but not for long. Then you made a promise, which you kept. Even when I treated you like a monster, you were always here."

Cam's eyes looked nearly as bright as in Heaven. They were misted over. When a tear escaped, Daniel gently pulled his thumb across Cam's cheek to wipe it away.

"There's something that's bugging me still."

"What is it?"

"Why did we fall. That hasn't come back."

Cam sighed. "Well, uh… quite simply, love."

"Love?"

"We loved each other more than either of us loved God, and so we fell. What we had was blasphemous, but only because of our love. It didn't matter that it was you and me, but that it was stronger that our love for the Lord." His voice dripped sarcasm, "You were fated to suffer the false love of someone in the nearly perfect image of who you loved in Heaven. I was fated to see you suffer losing her, a representation of me, over and over again."

Daniel looked at his feet. "I'm sorry."

Cam grabbed his chin and made him look up. "Don't be sorry. I always knew that we'd be together again. I would never change anything we did to get to where we are."

"Which one of us was cause for the fall?"

"Why are you asking? We both were."

"There's always someone who did more to cause a problem. Was it me? Was I the reason you've suffered all this time?"

"Daniel, it wasn't your fault. You were independent. You didn't want to follow what they said. You were proud to disobey for love."

"So it was me."

"It was both of us. And I for one, am proud to have fallen for, and with you."

Daniel smiled and gently nuzzled his face into Cam's palm. He closed his eyes.

"Oh, Cam, I wish I could remember more." He opened his eyes, more violet than gray, "Do you think there's any chance for us?"

Cam smiled, a smile so pure that Daniel knew there was hope for him to return to the good side. Then, before any other thought could cross his mind, Cam kissed him. The passion was that of a millennia and more, so fierce and strong that it nearly knocked Daniel to his knees. He sunk against Cam and wrapped his arms around his neck, feeling the sparks on their tongues and savoring them. Cam broke the kiss and sought for the truth in Daniel's eyes.

"There's always hope; always second chances. You just have to ask for them."

More tears formed in Daniel's eyes. "Can we?"

Cam let a tear of his own escape, leaving a thin trail down his cheek. "Of course. I've waited too long for this to say no."

Cam then hugged the blonde angel tight, tucking his head under his chin. Daniel clung to Cam's shirt, his tears mixing with the rain. The rain really was a new start. Refreshing and allowing the world to be pure again. Allowing them to start again. It felt like they were being washed of the "sins" that made them fall from grace.

Lightning flashed across the sky once more, silhouetting their forms in long shadows across the black water. The waves were moving faster and higher. The storm was picking up. The wind whipped around them, nearly drying them before another sheet of rain moved across the lake like a stampede. They dared not move, despite the wind's pushing.

Cam held Daniel a moment more before taking a step back. He looked into his eyes, and dared to speak the words he'd never been allowed to say; "Daniel, I love you."

**-trumpet fanfare- fluff. I love me some fluff XD Review? Really, should I keep going or just end it with the 4th chapter. Please, I need input. I think I've only gotten reviews from one person. Come on guys. :/**


	4. Chapter 4: Restored Faith

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim the Fallen series. All rights belong to Lauren Kate.**

**FINAL CHAPTER! Unless this story gets more people into it, this is it. If more people get into it, I may write a sequel or a cutesy oneshot. Otherwise, this is it. Just a small closing drabble.**

**Chapter Four: Restored Faith**

They stood in the rain, foreheads pressed together. Memories flooded through Daniel's mind, everything and nothing all at once. Cam hugged him tight, his chest shaking. Daniel knew he was crying. He pushed away from the dark angel and looked into his eyes. He smiled when he saw Cam crying. Cam looked happier than Daniel had ever seen him on earth. Cam suddenly got a mischievous look on his face, before shooting to the clouds. Daniel laughed and followed him up. He caught a glimpse of Luce in the forest, watching him. He shook his head, and flew higher.

"Now is not the time. I"ll talk to her tomorrow."

He caught up with Cam, grabbing him and kissing him again.

"I love you too, Mr. Leave Before I Could Speak."

"Long name, I must be fancy."

"In your dreams."

Cam kissed Daniel's nose. "You _are_ my dream. Now my reality."

Daniel smiled at the corny remark. Cam kissed him again, unable to believe that Daniel was his again.

**END!**


End file.
